


Side Effects

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Don't be alarmed it's fluff, Dragon Sickness, Gen, No point to it at all just some fun, THAT BEING SAID, This is not at all related to anything we just felt like it, Thorin is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: There were some unexpected side effects when Thorin escaped the dragon sickness. Now he and Bilbo are waiting for them to pass. It's taking longer than they thought it would, and Thorin is not behaving.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my sister as a random one-shot. It's humorous, so I thought we should share it. It is in no way related to our series, so you have nothing to fear. Thank you for reading this short little thing, and we hope you enjoy!!! :)

Dragon sickness can have unexpected side effects even after recovery, if left unchecked.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, fixing the dragon with a stern look, “Climb off that pillar. You’re going to alarm people.”

The black dragon had a white patch of scales on the top of his head and he was smaller than Smaug, but he had no fewer intimidating teeth. He snorted smoke and reluctantly slithered off the pillar.

“There’s no one here to alarm,” he replied and petulantly wrapped himself around Bilbo.

Now, the Hobbit wasn’t terribly fond of being constricted by a reptile the size of a horse, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Yes, that is how quarantine works, but the point still stands,” he said. “If we can’t get this sorted out, you need to be properly house-broken!”

Thorin-the-dragon rolled his eyes. They had gone from his usual blue to a burning gold that showed nicely against his dark scales.

“You would be the best choice to house-break a dragon,” he mumbled sullenly. Even a prince of dwarves resisted the politeness of hobbits.

“I didn’t ask to be immune to dragon sickness,” Bilbo told him, shrugging a bit to try and get him off. “But, for the sake of argument, just imagine what you’d be like if no one was in here with you!”

“I’d be able to sit wherever I wanted,” Thorin complained. Maybe his new, larger lungs made his voice deeper and more resonant than ever, but all Bilbo could compare him to was a small hobbit not even in their tweens pouting when told to behave.

Thorin reluctantly slid away and coiled on the ground. “What point is there to all this? We removed one dragon from my people’s home, only to replace it with another. Erebor will be forever empty of its rightful people and I will go mad in its walls, knowing that this desolation is my fault!”

His tail lashed back and forth, and smoke curled from his nostrils.

“Don’t start this again, Thorin. If you give in to despair, it’ll come true for certain. Now, let’s focus on getting you back to normal.” Bilbo settled himself on the ground, wrapped up in a too-big cloak he’d found in one of the storerooms. Lonely Mountain was buried in the depths of winter now and the kingdom of the dwarves was cold in its emptiness.

Thorin immediately wrapped around him again.

Bilbo sighed and patted his head. They had a lot of work ahead of them.


End file.
